Ye Xiwen/Items
Items Multicolored / Mysterious Space (Martial God Space) – allows for very fast cultivation and comprehension of martial skills and laws with the consumption of qi and / or spirit stones *Even while he is not practicing, as long as he is absorbing qi in the atmosphere, he is constantly training in the special space subconsciously. However, when he fully immerses himself into the special space, it is much more efficient and the results are more significant. *It can recover incomplete martial skills and''' complete them.' *As long as there are enough spirit stones or qi, the person can continually cultivate and comprehend martial skills at fast speeds. *It can absorb all types of qi, so far including Lingqi (heaven and earth qi), Yaoqie (demon qi), and Moqi (devil qi). *In tough situations, Ye Xiwen can maintain a'' half-conscious state, where half of his main spirit is in the special space to cross a bottleneck (in order to overcome the situation last minute), and the other half is semi-controlling his body from the outside to avoid attacks. *It can protect him from spiritual and mental attacks of stronger opponents. *It can instantly store, process, and deconstruct information, allowing Ye Xiwen to learn things very quickly. This includes retaining refined knowledge from books within seconds. When using one sweep of “soul search” (look at techniques) on a row of books, the massive unprocessed information becomes instantly completely understood using the space. '''Tianyuan Mirror – Ungraded spiritual tool previously belonging to the devil king (a supreme existence). Although it belonged to him, it has unknown origins. It becomes pocket-sized after recognizing Ye Xiwen as its owner (through the influence of the martial god space). Possesses a highly intelligent, knowledgeable, and loyal weapon-spirit called Ye Mo and has many hidden abilities that reveal themselves as it slowly regains power from its previous slumber (by absorbing the essence and blood of humans, demon beasts and devils). *It provides protection from powerful attacks. *It can also suppress all devils to an extent, especially weaker or equally-matched ones. Furthermore, it can convert defeated devils/demons into pure qi to be absorbed and help with cultivation. *It can hide the reaction one is making while making a breakthrough to avoid attracting attention. *It can allow the user to listen in on “soul transmissions” (hidden communication between people who use the soul searching technique). *It can be used as a storage space for treasures. *It can also detect fluctuations of Lingqi and Moqi to assist with finding treasures. *Lingqi (qi in the atmosphere) can be converted by the mirror into a large number of ling dans daily (can be used to convert to a large number of spirit stones and can be directly absorbed during cultivation). *Ye Mo can absorb High Level Magical Artifacts to restore the strength of the Tianyuan Mirror and himself. Unnamed Blade – Found in an Iron Back Silver Ape cave. The only weapon that wasn’t rusted or broken out of the other ones there. It has no grade, but it was able to even crack a pseudo-spiritual weapon (weapon grades go from ordinary to magical to spiritual). Storage Ring '- storage space '''Phoenix-Shaped Jade Pendant '– Can help slightly with cultivation in early realms, but completely negligible compared to the “mysterious space”. It is instead more of a keep-sake and rarely mentioned. It was given by Hua Menghan when Ye Xiwen saves her from someone on his way back to the Yi Yuan Branch Sect. '''Spirit Stones (amount fluctuates) '''– grade: low, middle, High, top '''Medicinal Pills (amount fluctuates) Poisonous Water Dragon Control Flag – a weapon that Ye Xiwen originally refined from a black sea serpent. It can spread poisonous gas with souls of its own and can slightly increase his battle prowess while being able to also take down many weaker enemies at once; when the poison and souls spread and move around in a controlled fashion. It increases in strength as he kills and absorbs more serpents and other creatures that contain poison, through absorbing the blood essence of demon beasts, and through absorbing qi. Requires some energy consumption to condense the souls of the monsters absorbed into the flag. If the souls are defeated, this causes no harm to them as they are only condensed from energy. It can always instantly reform as long as they are supplied with enough energy. *Soul guard of the deep water serpent – souls of water serpents were obtained when absorbed into the flag. They can allow Ye Xiwen to breathe easily underwater (more than others), just as easily as it would be on land. *Defensive array – it can be placed and used as a defensive array to protect an area if it is constantly supplied with energy (ex. the spiritual vein of Qianyu peak). Unnamed Alchemy Furnace – top class furnace used for refining pills. It is slightly better than the ones in the Yi Yuan main sect. Used as a means for Ye Xiwen to get spirit stones, increase the strength of his allies, and also stock up on pills. Ancient God Scripture - Ye Xiwen has a page of this scripture. It is a treasure that can help with advancing one’s cultivation and comprehending the Great Dao.